Save The Christmas Day
by Emilie Dubois
Summary: La suite des aventures de la famille Warley, Lou, Linda, Melody cinq après qu'elles est commencées à vivre au pôle Nord avec Nord. Lire : Et si les enfants ne croyaient plus en eux" avant de lire celle-ci ;)
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE :** Voilà les amis la suite des aventures de Lou, Melody et leurs mères au pôle Nord. J'ai mis du temps avant de me décider de recommencer une suite bien que j'en avais envie depuis la fin du premier tome. Et maintenant que j'ai trouvé la trame de l'histoire, elle sera parfaite pour vous. Vous allez aimer j'en suis sûre. Et je suis ravis de pouvoir vous offrir cette fanfic juste avant les fêtes de fin d'année en plus, ce n'est vraiment pas fais exprès, je vous le jure.

Je rappelle également que les personnages des Cinq Légendes ainsi que son univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais que la famille Warlay ainsi que deux autres personnages qui vont intégrer l'histoire font partie de mon imagination. N'hésitez pas à commenter, j'espère revoir d'anciennes lectrices et en voir des nouveaux. Bonne lecture, et amusez-vous bien.

**Chapitre 1**

**« 29 Septembre 2029 »**

_Cinq années ont passé depuis que Les filles Warlay sont arrivées au pôle Nord, l'ambiance battait son plein, elles se sont amusées comme des folles depuis. Nord a du réaménager l'atelier afin qu'elles aient tout ce dont elles ont besoin. Il a du faire deux chambres spacieuses pour les jeunes demoiselles qui avaient bien grandies entre temps. Melody allait sur ses 33 ans maintenant, mais n'avait pas pris une ride, ce qui l'avantageait énormément. Elle avait certes quelques traits de visage qui changeait avec le temps, mais elle restait toujours la même. Lou en revanche, s'était métamorphosée et épanouie. Elle avait poussé, ses cheveux étaient longs jusqu'en bas du dos, et était devenue très féminine. S'était devenue une femme. Elle était âgée de 25 ans maintenant. Personne n'avait fait attention à tous ses changements, vu qu'ils la voyaient tous les jours._

_Pendant toutes ses années, elles aidaient Nord et parfois le lapin de Pâques, Bunny, quand elles n'avaient rien à faire. Jack faisait son travail tout seul, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait faire tomber la neige, même si Melody pouvait le souhaiter. Elle savait que s'était son travail, et elle ne pouvait pas le suivre partout, elle le faisait déjà assez souvent étant donné que lorsque Jack ne préparait pas l'hiver, il restait à l'atelier pour lui tenir compagnie et ne pas délaisser sa copine. Chacun vivait ses plus belles années, ça faisait si longtemps._

_Quelques fois, elles étaient autorisées à rentrer chez elles pour aller rendre visite à leur père afin qu'il ne se sente pas seul. Il n'avait jamais osé se remarier, sa famille lui manquait, il n'arrivait pas à trouver la femme qui lui convenait depuis Linda. Il se contentait de leur retour fréquent, bien qu'il espérait qu'un jour elles reviennent définitivement, mais de les voir heureuses, le satisfaisait. _

_D'ailleurs, ce jour-là s'était la visite quotidienne. Elles empruntaient à chaque fois le traineau du père Noël. Linda était une as de la conduite avec des Rennes. Elle arrivait même à leur faire, faire des loopings grâce aux hauteurs des montages. Ca faisait rires ses filles. Le traineau garé sur le toit, faisant ainsi un fracas énorme à l'intérieur de la maison, s'était le signale pour Mr Warlay qui annonçait leur arrivé. Rentrant par la cheminée, Mr Warlay s'exclame :_

**« - Je crois qu'après cinq ans, il vous reste encore à améliorer votre entrée les filles.**

**- C'est ce que je me dis à chaque fois, je pense que le prochain cours, sera sur ça, répondit Mr Warlay, serrant son ex mari dans ses bras. **

**- Je suis comme à chaque fois, heureux de vous revoir.»**

_Il fait la bise à chacun, et lorsqu'il enlace sa plus jeune fille, il est de plus en plus surpris de voir à quel point elle a grandit. _

**« - Je ne suis surement pas la seule à voir à quel point tu as changé. Tu ressembles à ta sœur et à ta mère quand elles avaient ton âge.**

**- Merci papa, dit-elle avec un sourire timide. **

**- Je vous ai préparé quelques plats et desserts si vous avez faim.»**

_Elles acceptent volontiers l'invitation, même si elles mangeaient très bien chez Nord, leur nourriture leur manquait de temps en temps, surtout que leur père ne cuisinait jamais. C'était toujours leur mère, il était toujours absent à cause de leur travail mais s'arrangeait pour les fêtes de fins d'années. Mais maintenant, il semblait être plus présent. Alors que Lou remplie sa bouche de mets succulents, elle se pose une question._

**« - Comment ça se fait papa que maintenant que nous sommes parties, tu es présent à chaque fois que nous venons ? »**

_Mr Warlay était légèrement mal à l'aise, il se rappelait de toutes les fois il n'avait pas été là pour elles, que ça soit pour leurs anniversaires, les ateliers à leur école. _

**« - Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir été plus présent, quand il le fallait, mais je suis de ceux qui ne se rendent compte de ce qu'ils ont perdu lorsque les personnes chères à nos yeux ne sont plus là. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas rattraper toutes ses années de non présence, mais je fais en sorte quand même d'être là à chaque fois que vous venez, je prends énormément de congés dès que vous me prévenez, parfois je n'en ai plus et je n'ai pas le choix de me mettre en arrêt, mais par chance, j'ai un médecin compréhensif. **

**- Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas te pardonner facilement toutes ses absences ? Demanda sérieusement Melody. **

**- J'en suis conscient, et je vous comprends parfaitement les filles. **

**- Moi je te pardonne, je n'ai plus le temps de me prendre la tête pour ça, c'est du passé maintenant, s'exprima à son tour Lou, en clignant positivement de la tête.**

**- C'est gentille ma fille, je suis content de voir que tu ne m'en veuilles plus. **

**- En effet, tout ça c'est du passé, ça ne sert à rien de reparler de choses qui fâchent alors que nous sommes désormais heureuses.**

**- Mais maman, regarde-le, il ne l'est pas. Même si je ne lui pardonne pas tout, il se cache derrière son sourire. Il n'a toujours pas trouvé de nouvelle femme, ajoute Melody. **

**- C'est un choix que j'ai fais, même si je suis heureux moi aussi de vous voir épanouie. Vous ne pouvez pas changer l'avis de quelqu'un qui a décidé de ce que ça vie sera. Je vous ai laissé partir, alors que j'aurais très bien pu vous en empêché. Plusieurs personnes ici à Burgess m'ont demandé ou vous étiez passées, je n'ai pas eu le choix de leur dire que nous avions divorcés votre mère et moi et que vous êtes parties dans une autre ville avec elle alors que ce n'est pas la vérité. Je ne pouvais pas leur dire que vous étiez au pôle nord avec le Père Noël. Tout le monde m'aurait traité de fou. »**

_Les arguments de Mr Warlay étaient valables pour les trois femmes. Elles n'avaient jamais osé en parler jusque-là, préférant profiter d'abord de la nouvelle vie qu'elles avaient. Maintenant qu'elles étaient assez âgées et matures pour comprendre ces choses-là, elles pouvaient désormais se permettre de le faire. Certes, ça gênait leur père de devoir répondre à des questions blessantes, mais Mr Warlay était quelqu'un qui reconnaissait ses tords, et n'hésitez pas à les dire une fois que lui ai compris ce qui n'allait pas dans sa famille. Malgré que plusieurs fois ses filles et sa femme l'aient prévenu de son absence, il ne faisait rien pour y remédier. Pour lui, tout ce qui comptait, s'était de les avoir à la maison et de leur ramener assez d'argent pour les nourrir, s'était le seul de la famille à apporter un salaire conséquent pour pouvoir subvenir à toutes, sa femme n'avait pas assez d'argents, son salaire était minimaliste et même si elle travaillait beaucoup, son patron ne voulait jamais lui donner d'augmentation. _

**« - Je suis en train de travailler sur un nouveau prototype. J'ai des amis employés dont leurs enfants croient aux Cinq Légendes, et nous sommes en train de robotiser leur corps et leur voix. La fée des dents a un énorme succès par rapport à Jack et Nord, ou Sable, même s'ils se vendent très bien. Les petites filles sont touchées par la beauté et l'innocence de Fée. Grâce à elles, nous avons pu élaborer parfaitement leurs personnalités, même si tout ce que vous me dites sur eux, nous a beaucoup aidés également.**

**- Je suis flattée de voir que tu innove de nouveaux jouets en l'honneur de nos amis, répondit Linda, fière de son mari.**

**- La boutique fonctionne bien et est très réputée dans le monde, on en a une qui va ouvrir en Allemagne, en Angleterre, en Russie, France et même le Japon. Là nous essayons de négocier avec la chine aussi.**

**- Waouh, c'est fou, c'est pour ça alors que sur le globe de plus en plus de petites lumières s'illuminent toutes les heures. Tu nous aides beaucoup à faire perdurer la croyance sur eux. Même si au final, ça donne de plus en plus de travaille. Mais à chaque fois ils reviennent contents bien qu'ils soient épuisés, s'étonna Lou. »**

_Il était temps pour elles de repartir pour le pôle nord, elles avaient beaucoup de travaille à faire, elles commençaient déjà à aider Nord à faire les préparatifs pour Noël. Le temps passait de plus en plus vite, alors ils devaient eux aussi accélérer à leur tour et suivre la cadence, Mr le temps ne souhaitait pas les aider, car à chaque fois il savait qu'ils réussiraient à temps pour tout distribuer. Avant de partir, leur père leur donnait les nouveaux jouets qu'ils construisaient dans leur usine, elles en ont toute une collection et leurs amis aiment les voir. Leur égo monte toujours d'un cran. Ca amuse beaucoup les filles._

_Elles disent au revoir à Mr Warlay, avant de retourner chez Nord. A chaque départ, elles sont toutes un peu nostalgiques de repartir et de laisser l'homme qu'elles ont connu pendant des années, seul. _

_Quand elles arrivent à l'atelier, Nord embrasse Linda, Jack enlace Melody et ne la lâche plus. _

**« - Bien, maintenant que je suis soulagé de vous revoir à la maison, on a beaucoup de travail à faire, annonce Nord, montrant fièrement son gros ventre et se caressant sa barbe blanche.**

**- Soulagé ? Pourquoi ? Aurais-tu peur que l'ont ne revienne jamais ? Questionna Linda, un peu surprise.**

**- Je ne sais pas, tout peux arriver, même si j'ai confiance en vous, finit Nord, se dirigeant vers son atelier. »**

_Linda hausse les épaules, après tout ce temps, Nord a toujours peur de les voir repartir définitivement au près de Mr Warlay, ce qui est normal, mais elle aurait pensé qu'il finisse par ne plus douter d'eux. Ils rejoignent les yétis qui se chargent de fabriquer les jouets avec les lutins et les aident._


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE : Welcome à mes nouveaux viewers ainsi qu'à pyreneprincesse qui suit mes deux nouvelles histoires. N'hésitez pas à commenter.

Chapitre 2

**« 5 octobre 2029 »**

Les préparatifs s'accélèrent, mais quelque chose cloche à l'atelier du Père Noël. Lou parait faire sa crise d'adolescence qu'elle n'avait pas encore faite jusque-là, et même si elle venait seulement d'avoir vingt-cinq ans. Elle ne contrôlait plus son envie de vouloir grandir, de changer d'air, même si elle venait de passer cinq superbes années dans un lieu totalement insolite et magique.  
C'est alors qu'en ce soir de fin d'été, que Lou avoue ses nouvelles aspirations. Au départ, toute sa famille et Nord le prenaient à la rigolade, seulement lorsqu'elle déclara sérieusement qu'elle espérait recevoir l'acceptation de sa famille pour retourner vivre auprès de son père. Leurs visages virèrent au rouge, comme la couleur que nous voyons sur les pommes ou les boules de décoration sur un sapin.

« - Ma chérie, tu ne te plais pas ici ? Demanda sa mère peinée.  
- Si, bien sûr ! J'ai passé un très bon moment dans cet endroit ! »

Nord était vexé d'apprendre que quelqu'un voulait partir de son atelier, s'était la première fois que ça arrivait. Pourtant, même si les autres lutins, yétis travaillaient beaucoup ou que ses autres amis légendaires avaient leurs occupations, après tous ces siècles, ils étaient toujours contents à l'idée de retourner ou rester ici, car ça leur apportait espoir et chaleur dans leur cœur. De voir qu'une adulte qui a pourtant cru en eux depuis le début commence à perdre cette croyance, c'était pour lui tout à fait normal de mal le prendre. C'était comme si au final, il n'avait rien fait ou qu'il devait tout recommencer.

« - Nord, ce n'est pas de votre faute, j'ai toujours cru en vous et j'y croirais toujours, mais je n'ai pas ce que je veux ici.  
- Bien sur que tu as tout ce que tu désires, s'exclame Melody.  
- Ce n'est pas vrai, je n'ai pas mon vrai père, je n'ai pas de petit ami comme toi, moi aussi j'aimerais en avoir un, et ce n'est pas ici que je risque de le trouver.  
- Je pensais que tu aimais Jack, rappela sa sœur, tentant de la convaincre de rester.  
- Je l'aime, certes, mais je me suis faite à l'idée que je ne l'aurais jamais, et je ne suis pas une voleuse de copain.  
- Lou, je sais que ton père te manque, nous faisons en sorte de le voir régulièrement pour éviter justement qu'il se sente seul et que toi, tu n'es pas l'impression que tu l'abandonnes.  
- Et tu sais Lou, je ne serais jamais ton père, ni ton beau-père, j'en suis bien conscient, je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis là pour le remplacer, ajouta Nord afin de clarifier sa situation auprès de la famille Warley. »

Linda affirme les propos du gros monsieur, malheureusement, elle avait déjà arrêté ses idées, elle ambitionnait de rentrer chez elle, afin de pouvoir réaliser les nouvelles priorités qu'elle avait. Le repas se termina dans un malaise inédit, Lou était tellement désolé de provoquer cette vague de sensation de tristesse.  
Les deux jours qui suivirent, la dernière fille des Warley restait enfermée dans sa chambre afin de commencer à préparer ses valises pour retourner auprès de son père, quand tout à-coup, un trou se forma en plein milieu de la pièce en laissant apparaitre un énorme lapin aux grandes oreilles. Il saute sur un le planché qui se rebouche et se gratte les oreilles.

« - Que fais-tu ici Bunny ?  
- J'ai besoin de deux mains pour venir m'aider à décorer des œufs.  
- Tu ne peux pas demander aux autres de t'aider ?  
- Ils sont tous occupés à préparer Noël, et moi, j'ai pris un peu de retard. Le temps passe si vite depuis que j'ai ma petite famille.  
- Tu as une petite famille ? Depuis quand ?  
- Depuis l'an dernier, tu veux venir les voir ?  
- Personne n'est au courant ?  
- Personne !  
- Bon, pourquoi pas, je trouve ça mignon des bébés lapins.  
- Alors viens avec moi. »

Il l'entraine dans le sol de sa chambre, elle pensait que si elle traversait le parquet, elle tomberait automatiquement dans la pièce qui se trouverait en dessous, mais pas du tout, elle atterrit aussi dans un monde coloré, rempli d'œufs qui sont en train de se faire peindre. Une femme lapine était en train de travailler pendant que des bébés lapins jouaient avec des fleurs et des œufs.

« - Fifi vient voir qui nous rends visite, se réjouit Bunny. »

Elle arrête ce qu'elle fait et s'approche d'elle tout en ordonnant à leurs enfants de les suivre.

« - Mon dieu, ce n'est pas la petite Lou dont tu m'as parlé ? Dit-elle en remuant énergiquement du nez.  
- Si, si, elle a grandi hein. Moi, je l'ai connu, elle était tout bébé. »

Parfois, Lou n'aimait pas quand on lui rappelait son enfance, enfin du moins ce qu'elle avait vécu avant ses dix ans, pas parce qu'elle détestait ce passage, mais parce qu'elle ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment, ces années-là n'étaient que son début d'apprentissage avant de savoir bien marcher, parler comme les humains.

« - Comme tes enfants sont mignons, fit Lou en se mettant à leur hauteur. Je peux ?  
- Bien sur, répondit Fifi. »

Elle en prend un dans ses bras, ils ont les poils tout doux, elle aimerait bien ramener un chez elle, son père serait surement ravi d'en avoir un.

« - Est-ce que Nord va venir les voir cette semaine Bunny ? Questionna soudainement la femme du lapin.  
- Il ne viendra pas, il ne sait pas pour nous.  
- Mais tu m'as dit qu'il était au courant.  
- Je te dis que non !  
- Bunny, est-ce que c'est Nord qui t'a envoyé pour me faire changer d'avis ? »

Bunny s'en mord les lèvres, il ne sait pas s'il doit tout raconter ou pas.

« - Dis-le-moi Bunny ! Soupira-t-elle.  
- C'est lui, en effet. Il pensait que si je te ramenais ici, que tu retrouverais ton envie de rester au pôle nord avec lui et ta famille.  
- Bunny, je suis décidée à retourner chez moi, et personne ne peut y changer quoique se soit.  
- Alors c'est vrai ce que tu disais mon Bu' d'amour ?  
- Malheureusement oui !  
- Bunny, fais-moi rentrer. »

Il ne peut qu'obéir à sa demande et ne pas la forcer. Il sait très bien que quand quelqu'un a une idée en tête, il est parfois très difficile de la faire changer d'avis. Il embrasse sa femme et ramène Lou dans sa chambre ou rien n'avait été déplacé, il y avait juste une chose en plus qui n'y était pas en partant. Nord. Il était assis sur son lit et attendait surement qu'elle annonce une bonne nouvelle.

« - Bu' d'amour ? Se moqua gentiment Lou.  
- Mes surnoms ne te regardent plus désormais, balance-t-il, vexé à son tour. »

Le lapin géant au pelage brillant regarde son vieil ami et baisse la tête avant de disparait en faisant un bruit monstrueux. L'homme le plus attendu sur toute la planète tourne la tête vers la jeune femme.

« - Je ne voulais pas le vexer, fit-elle, levant les épaules.  
- Il est vexé parce qu'il n'a pas réussi à vous faire changer d'avis, dit Nord.  
- Je vous l'ai dit, je partirais, même si je crois en vous. J'ai de nouvelles ambitions. Je n'ai plus dix ans. J'ai vingt-cinq ans maintenant. Je ne suis plus une enfant.  
- Et je ne peux rien y changer malheureusement. Quand désires-tu partir ?  
- Ce soir, si c'est possible. »

À la décision de Lou Warley, il sort de la chambre pour prévenir Melody et Linda.  
Le soir de son départ arrive d'ailleurs très rapidement, elle est prête depuis longtemps. Le traineau aussi. Nord est aux commandes pour la ramener au à sa maison.

« - Rien ne vous obliges à venir, annonça-t-elle.  
- Ça tombe bien, parce que je déteste les au revoir qui durent, s'exprima Melody. Ce n'est pas contre toi ma sœur hein.  
- Tu es sur ma chérie ? Questionna Linda, effrayée à l'idée de laisser sa plus jeune fille retourner auprès de son père. Elle était si heureuse de voir ses filles épanouies. Elle ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi elles en sont arrivées là.  
- Oui maman, je t'enverrais une lettre pour que tout se passe bien cette semaine, rassura-t-elle. »

Elle accepte sa proposition et elles se font une dernière fois des embrassades et des câlins avant de s'installer confortablement près de Nord.

« - Il est temps de partir pour moi, faites une bise de ma part à Sable, Jack et Fée, lança-t-elle avant de dire à Nord d'y aller. »

Le traineau s'envole et lorsqu'elles les virent plus, elles retournèrent à l'intérieur de l'atelier et Mme Warley fondit en larmes. Quelque chose lui avait surement échappé pour que sa fille préfère partir. Melody tentait de la calmer comme elle le pouvait, mais elle n'avait jamais su comment s'y prendre quand il s'agissait d'un adulte malheureux. Elle-même ne saisissait pas sa sœur pour le coup, car depuis justement qu'elle, elle avait rencontré Jack et qu'elle vivait ici, elle avait changé dans le bon sens, elle ne se sentait plus renfermée sur elle-même, ça l'avait complètement ouverte. Tout le contraire de sa sœur d'après ce qu'elle constatait.  
Quand ils arrivent chez les Warley, étrangement, son père venait tout juste de rentrer de chez lui et posait à peine ses affaires sur un canapé lorsqu'il entendit le même bruit qui prévenait leur présence. Il ne s'attendait pas à les voir aussi rapidement, généralement, elles laissaient toujours quinze jours avant de revenir. Sa fille rentre en courant et l'enlace tendrement pendant que Nord reste sur le palier de la porte. Mr Warley, remarquant le visage abattu et voyant que Linda ni Melody ne rentraient pas à leur tour, il commence à s'inquiéter.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas monsieur ? Où sont ma femme et ma fille Melody ?  
- Elles ne viendront pas aujourd'hui Mr Warley, dit à voix basse Nord.  
- Se passe-t-il quelque chose de grave ?  
- Non papa, tout va bien, c'est normal que tu ne vois pas Melody et maman aujourd'hui. C'est juste parce que j'ai décidé de venir revivre à la maison avec toi, expliqua-t-elle doucement. »

Mr Warley laisse exploser sa joie, tandis que Nord se sent de plus en plus mal. Il ressent la douleur qu'éprouve l'ex femme de Mr Warley et la sienne en même temps. Il aurait espéré que ce jour ne vienne pas. Il n'arrivait pas à être heureux pour lui, c'était un peu comme s'il avait perdu un membre de sa famille, même s'il ne sera jamais son père, il la considèrerait comme sa fille.

« - Je vais vous laisser tous les deux, je pense que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire, dit Nord avant de se volatiliser jusqu'à son traineau où il essuya une larme qui coula le long d'une joue. Il posa son doigt près de son nez et tourna le regard en direction des valises de Lou. Celles-ci retrouvèrent leur propriétaire. »

Il part sans plus attendre, pendant que Mlle Warley passe toute la soirée à raconter à son père tout ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant toutes ses années au pôle jusqu'à ce jour qui était très important pour elle. D'un côté, MR Warley était fier de voir que sa fille a décidé de grandir, même s'il apprécie les nouveaux amis qu'elle s'était faits. De l'autre, il avait du chagrin pour Linda, qui devait mal le prendre. Ce qui était le cas.


End file.
